


All He Wanted

by Emilia3546



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nessian - Freeform, Post-Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames, Smut, Spoilers for Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames, a little bit of gwynriel, nessian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546
Summary: Spoilers for ACOSF, do not read this unless you have finished ACOSF AND read Azriel's bonus chapter.*****Nesta and Cassian have been busy lately, with hardly a moment to themselves, when they finally have time to train, the mating bond becomes too strong to ignore.
Relationships: Azriel/Gwyneth Berdara, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	All He Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I finished ACOSF a few days ago, and I can't even with this book! My babies are finally happy!! I am so excited for the next ones.
> 
> I fully intend to write the Gwynriel moments mentioned in this, and I totally ship them, they'd be so great together!!
> 
> As always, drop any requests in the comments.

Nesta panted as she swung the sword again, the edge embedding itself into the target again and again, her muscles burned, and a bead of sweat ran down her temple but she kept going, just one more set, just one more swing. She froze as the sun's rays shone into the training ring, blinding her momentarily, and set the sword aside, how long had she been here? She couldn't remember when she had crawled out of bed, leaving Cassian still sleeping soundly, but it had been dark, and she now extinguished the faelights shining around her. She rolled her shoulders, trying to relieve the ache there from the exercises, cursing Cassian's name for the workout she continued to force herself through, groaning at the tension in her sore muscles when she started stretching off. Even Valkyrie techniques weren't working to ease the soreness in her muscles, and she gave up, walking a few laps of the ring to avoid them seizing up.

The door squeaked on its hinges, and Nesta's head snapped across to meet her mate's eyes,

"You're too late, Cass, I've finished without you."

"Oh have you now?" He chuckled, "Not up for a bit of swordplay then, sweetheart?" Nesta couldn't halt the blush spreading across her cheeks, but merely glowered at him, 

"By all means, we can spar before I cool off completely." She leapt back to her feet, catching the sword that Cassian tossed to her, rotating her wrist a few times before taking up her stance across from him. He smirked and she just manged to move to block his sword arcing through the air towards her, leaping sideways to avoid the follow-up blow,

"Bit rusty are we, Nes?" She flipped him off and launched her own attack, pushing him back, and grinned, as he stumbled. She didn't notice the mischievous glint in his eyes until too late, seemingly moments before falling, he stepped sideways and easily flipped her sword out of her hand, leveling his own at her throat, but before he could claim victory, she ducked under it and surged towards him, leaving him with little choice but to toss his own sword aside to deflect her attacks. He grinned, catching her wrist in one hand, her hand still balled into a fist, and pulled her against him, leaving her wriggling to escape his hold.

Nesta panted for breath, and twisted her wrist, trying to pull it out of Cassian's grip, but he lifted it high above her head, forcing her onto her tiptoes. She allowed herself to relax for a moment, to let Cassian think that he'd won, and slipped out of his grip the moment it relaxed. She grinned at him, but still didn't quite managed to dodge him as he tackled her to the ground, pinning her hands above her head with one hand, the other braced on the ground next to her head. She tried to kick out at him, but he pinned her feet down with his own. She wriggled again, but this time, she really was stuck,

"Lemme up," she complained, trying to shove him off, but he didn't move, still hovering over her, their breath mingling in the crisp morning air. She tried to steady her breathing, but with her mate's scent floating through the air, with him pinning her down, she couldn't. There was a fire burning in his eyes, a fire burning in her chest, and she couldn't help but raise her mouth to his. 

The kiss was an explosion, both of them had been rushing about the past couple of weeks, with barely a moment in the same room, let alone any relief to the ache she felt at the mere sight of him. She moaned into his mouth, and opened, allowing him to sweep into her mouth, gently at first, then harder, claiming her mouth and all the sounds that she was making at the feel of him, as if he could keep them for himself. He pulled back and she tried to follow but he was still pinning her down, 

"Cass,"

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay." He released her feet, and pushed himself up to straddle her hips, one hand wandering down the front of her leathers, agonizingly slowly undoing each of the buttons before pulling them away. He released her hands to pull his own shirt off, and she immediately reached up to pull him back down to kiss her again. With one hand underneath her head, he slowly traced a finger along her collarbone, to hook into her bra, and slowly ease it off. She felt a rush of wetness at her core as he pulled back, and smirked, before kissing her neck, just below her ear, and worked his way down, dragging his lips across her skin, before reaching her breasts. She arched off the ground, pushing herself into his face and he chuckled, his mouth on one breast, his hand on the other. 

When he looked up at her, her heart melted at the love in his eyes, and he swept a thumb soothingly over her ribcage,

"I'm sorry,"

"What?"

"That last couple weeks, I haven't even been here most of the time."

"I've been busy too-" she started but broke off with a moan when he pinched a nipple, then gently rubbed the pain away. "Cass, please," she whined, and grasped his hair, pulling his head up to meet his eyes, "I need you. I'm yours, and you're _mine."_ That seemed to snap the leash that he had kept on himself, he wasted no time in pulling her pants off, and smirked up at her before swiping a finger through her core. She dropped her head back onto the ground at even that smallest touch, needing more, needing everything he had. She couldn't hold back her moans as his tongue soon replaced his fingers, carefully pushing her towards the edge, but waiting, waiting, "Please," she gasped again, and he pressed down on her clit at the same time as his tongue dove into her, and she shattered around him, climaxing so hard that it made her see stars. She was still gasping for breath as he worked her through her climax, only stopping once she had come another time and was trembling at his touch.

"Alright, sweetheart?" She nodded, unable to formulate words, and reached out for him, tugging him closer and holding on to his shoulders as he kicked his own pants off, and kissed her again, slow and gentle, before pulling her legs apart. Still, he waited for her little nod, that confirmation that she was ready, and pushed into her, holding her head to keep it from hitting the ground as pleasure washed over her. He gave her a few moments to adjust, kissing along her jaw, before he began to move. With each thrust Nesta clung on to his shoulders, feeling the powerful muscles moving beneath her hands, his lips on her neck. She had never expected to feel this with anyone, the need to have him close, all the time, and she pulled his head up, wanting to look at him as his hips moved against hers. She reached out along their new mating bond, the joy she felt flooding down it, and tears pricked in his eyes as she showed him everything she could never put into words, and everything she gave to him, he gave right back, until they were both crying and laughing at themselves.

She dragged her hands up his shoulders, to tug his hair out of the bun he'd pulled it into, leaving it to cascade around his face, and grinned again as her hands wandered down his back to find his wings. At the first touch, he drove his hips harder against hers, leaving her gasping and clenching around him again, pleasure rippling through her entire body, with Cassian almost immediately following her, and collapsing onto his forearms above her. They lay still for a moment, panting for breath, frozen with his cock still inside her, Nesta rose up and kissed the side of his face, sighing in contentment, and giggled as he pulled out, and flipped them over to hold her tight against his chest. She let her head lay on his chest, his heartbeat thundering underneath her head, her own matching it. 

Nesta lost track of how long they lay there, silent, unmoving, happy. She could have stayed there all day, safe in his arms, his wings curled around her protectively. She could never get enough of this, of the joy that being with him brought her, and she lifted her head to gaze at his face, leaning into his touch as he lifted a hand to cup her face. She whined when he finally stood up to carry her back into the house, lest Azriel find them still there.

*****

Azriel rolled his eyes as he walked onto the training ring an hour later, the air still heavy with the scent of sex. He chuckled to himself, and made a mental note to tease Cassian about it later, quickly starting his exercises, trying to avoid focusing on the lingering scent, but Gwyn wasn't ready, perhaps she wouldn't be for a long time. He was just glad that she was able to trust him, able to stomach even simply kissing a male after what had happened. He had wanted to tear those males apart with his bare hands, but he'd had to kill them quickly, he had gotten her out, she was safe, and she had learned to trust again. He could never thank Nesta enough, and Emerie, but it was Nesta who had suggested the priestesses train, he could never thank her enough for bringing Gwyn to him, for easing the fears that she still felt around males she didn't know. 

He could still remember how she had smiled when he first asked if he could take her out for dinner. He had made sure that they were at a table away from everyone else, and she had slowly come to life, her eyes sparking as they talked. He remembered how nervous she had gotten the first time she had kissed him, how she had gone quiet, and then raised herself onto her tiptoes to brush her lips against his. That whisper of a kiss was still the best he had ever gotten, and he never wanted one from anyone else, all he wanted was her.


End file.
